Te Ensinando a Amar
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Dégel recebe de seu mestre Krest um pedido de ajuda. O aquariano então vai para sua terra natal pra salvá-lo, porém é seguido por um certo geminiano. O que aconteceria com os dois procurando por Krest pela suspeita mansão da Senhora Garnet, no dia da festa de aniversário da anfitriã? Yaoi AsprosXDégel! Possível Lemon!


_**CASA DE ESCORPIÃO:**_

-Senhor Sage! - A pequena Athena chamava ao Grande Mestre completamente transtornada - Onde está o Dégel?!

-Desculpe senhorita, mas ele teve que ir para uma missão muito importante - Sage disse observando a jovem cuidar do cavaleiro de Escorpião, que estava sofrendo de uma febre extremamente alta.

-Onde ele foi? - A jovem perguntou preocupada.

-Pra terra natal dele, Bluegard - Sage respondeu.

-Não podemos mandar Aspros ir buscá-lo? - Ela perguntou.

-Eu também pensei nisso, mas não o encontramos em lugar nenhum! Todos lá fora, inclusive Sísifo e Aldebaran estão procurando por ele - O velho disse preocupado - Até agora não obtivemos nenhuma pista dele - O Grande Mestre respirou fundo - Onde será que esse moleque se meteu? - Disse a última parte para si mesmo.

_**BLUEGARD, MANSÃO DA GARNET:**_

Todos dançavam calmamente no baile de máscaras organizado pela rica senhora Garnet. Vários servos da mansão passavam servindo bebidas e aperitivos aos convidados. Os convidados estavam todos bem vestidos, pois todos eram da alta sociedade. Podia ser as famílias mais ricas da região reunidas ali pra comemorar o aniversário da anfitriã. No meio desses convidados estava um belo francês de cabelos belamente esverdeados e compridos, que atraía a atenção de todos. Várias garotas o convidaram para dançar, mas ele recusava educadamente. Muitos homens se aproximaram dele pra tentar alguma coisa com o francês, mas foram igualmente recusados pelo educado jovem.

-Quem pensa que é pra rejeitar o filho do Conde De Montlev? - Um belo rapaz de cabelos dourados disse extremamente irritado.

-Meu nome é Dégel, senhor filho do Conde De Montlev - Dégel respondeu educadamente com uma pontada de ironia - Prazer em conhecê-lo.

-Pensa que é melhor que eu? Devia sentir-se honrado por ter atraído a minha nobre atenção! - O loiro esbravejava.

-Me sinto lisonjeado, senhor filho do Conde De Montlev, mas já estou acompanhado - O francês respondeu sorridente.

-Quem é o feliz perdedor que o acompanha? Eu o desafio imediatamente! - O rapaz disse exibindo-se - Sou campeão de esgrima, se quer saber.

-Sou eu - Um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis um pouco mais alto que Dégel, também elegantemente vestido, apareceu atrás do francês e encarou o loiro por cima dos ombros do aquariano.

-Eu o desafio para um duelo de esgrima! Quem vencer tem todos os direitos sobre este jovem até a tarde de amanhã, se é que me entende - O loiro lambeu os próprios lábios e exibiu um sorriso malicioso.

-Ele não é um prêmio a ser disputado, é um ser humano como eu e você - O jovem de cabelos azuis respondeu.

-Pra mim é só mais um que colocarei na minha coleção - O rapaz exibiu um sorriso asqueroso olhando para o francês, o que enfureceu o grego.

-Retire o que disse imediatamente - O mais alto o encarou com um olhar ameaçador.

-Como se eu tivesse medo de um qualquer - Riu debochado - Aliás, qual é o seu nome, perdedor?

-Mesmo não o considerando digno, vou te dizer, para que você saiba quem chutou sua bunda empinada! - O rapaz enrijeceu os músculos dos braços, o que fez as roupas esticarem completamente, quase rasgando - Meu nome é Aspros.

-Nome forte, mesmo para um perdedor - O rapaz disse no mesmo tom de deboche - De quem é filho?

-Eu não sei, acho que de algum morador de Rodório - Aspros disse pensativo.

-Eu não acredito nisso! O filho de um qualquer frequentando uma festa de gente da alta sociedade! Que blasfêmia! - O loiro disse rindo - Retire-se daqui imediatamente, plebeu!

-Ele está comigo, senhor Montlev - Dégel disse seriamente - Peço que se desculpe.

-Eu, me desculpar com esse pobre coitado? Jamais! E aquele duelo que lhe propus, esqueça! Acho que você não tem a mínima noção do que é esgrima! - O rapaz disse debochando de Aspros, que se mantinha completamente calmo - Aliás, é filho de quem, belo Dégel?

-Do Duque de Grive - Dégel respondeu ríspido.

-Eu me decidi! - O loiro disse convencido - Eu, Thomas Montlev, farei de você minha noiva! Meu pai ficaria muito feliz se eu me casasse com o filho do poderoso Henry Grive! Saia de perto desse qualquer e vamos anunciar novo noivado, meu querido Dégel.

-Encoste no meu Dégel e eu te mando pra Outra Dimensão, seu almofadinha metido! - Aspros praticamente rosnou e elevou seu cosmo, o que fez com que seus músculos enrijecessem novamente, alarmando Dégel.

-Calma Aspros, não vale a pena - Dégel colocou a mão no peito do geminiano.

-Como assim não vale a pena? Por acaso estaria me rejeitando Grive? - Thomas gritou, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Grive? - Alguns repetiram atônitos, afinal, o filho do poderoso duque estava presente na festa.

-Sinto muito novamente, senhor Thomas, mas como já havia lhe informado, estou acompanhado - Dégel respondeu ríspido, porém educado.

-E muito bem acompanhado! - Aspros passou o braço pelos ombros de Dégel e o puxou pra si - E se nos dá licença, ainda temos uma festa pela frente.

-Fique na sua, perdedor! Estou falando com o cavalheiro! - Thomas esbravejou - Não vejo motivo para que me rejeite, Grive. Saiba que minha família vem prosperando muito nos últimos anos. Seriamos donos de metade do país se nos uníssemos - O loiro disse ao francês.

-Pela última vez, senhor Montlev, estou acompanhado - Dégel suspirou - Peço, por favor, que pare de insistir. Está começando a me incomodar.

-Eu, te incomodar! Ponha-se no seu lugar! - Thomas tentou dar um tapa no rosto de Dégel, porém Aspros segurou sua mão.

-Eu te avisei pra não encostar no meu Dégel - Aspros disse liberando seu cosmo - Não tente me impedir, francês - Disse à Dégel - Agora você vai pagar por ter levantado a mão pro que é meu!

-Hum... - Dégel simplesmente levantou seu dedo e usou seus círculos de gelo para imobilizar o grego - Kolisto! - Disse no ouvido de Aspros e sorriu, abraçando-o - Não precisa, meu amor. Não quero que suje suas mãos - Olhou para Thomas com desgosto - Adeus, senhor Thomas Montlev.

-Não pense que sairá daqui ileso, afinal seu cachorrinho ameaçou me morder - Thomas disse venenoso.

-Nunca mais fale assim do meu Aspros - Dégel o encarou com um rosto ameaçador - Kolisto! - O francês disse baixinho e apontou para o outro, que caiu no chão na hora - Alguém por favor ajude o senhor Montlev, parece que ele bebeu demais.

Dégel saiu andando normalmente, puxando Aspros pela mão, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por ser grande e forte, o Kolisto que Dégel usara no geminiano não surtiu muito efeito, só o suficiente para imobilizá-lo por alguns segundos.

-Eu vou te espancar depois que sairmos daqui - Dégel disse com uma veia saltada.

-Eu venho aqui pra te proteger e você me diz isso! Que injustiça! - Aspros disse indignado - Fora todas as vadias se atirando em você que eu tive que aturar!

-Essa é uma missão muito importante pra mim, você sabe disso! - O francês disse bravo - E você quase estragou o meu disfarce!

-Só um segundo, sobre aquilo de você ser filho do Duque de Grive - Aspros perguntou curioso - É verdade?

-Sim - O aquariano disse e fitou o chão - Acho que nunca te falei do meu sobrenome, mas ele existe e é bem famoso por essas bandas.

-Pelo que eu vi sua família é bem influente - O geminiano disse encarando o francês - Por que desistiu de tudo isso pra virar cavaleiro?

-Por tantos motivos... O primeiro foi uma promessa que eu fiz ao Unity, o que eu já te contei, e por meu pai insistir em me colocar em acordos de casamentos arranjados por terras. As vezes com mulheres, outras com homens - O rapaz disse se lembrando de tudo que o pai já fizera - Já me fez usar até anel de noivado e disse que me colocaria em um vestido de noiva - Encarou o geminiano com um rosto enigmático - Nesse dia eu fugi, pois o cara que ele tinha me prometido dessa vez era um velho rico louco pedófilo e muito influente por aqui.

-Meus deuses... - Aspros estava boquiaberto. Como um pai teria coragem de fazer isso com o próprio filho?

-Eu o perguntei se ele não sentia nenhum remorso em fazer isso comigo - Dégel o encarou com uma expressão triste - E ele disse que me faria escravo sexual de todo o exército francês se isso o rendesse fama, dinheiro, poder e influência. Eu nunca esqueci essas palavras... nem o rosto dele naquele dia... era tão inexpressivo... como se eu fosse um completo estranho ali, não o filho dele.

-Você não é mais o filho dele, Dégel - O grego o abraçou - Agora você é meu e de mais ninguém... Somente meu anjo...

-Obrigado, meu amor - O aquariano o abraçou de volta - Eu nunca entendi como você não sente frio ao ficar perto de mim... Todos sentem...

-Eu não sinto o seu frio, mas o calor do seu coração frio - O geminiano disse sorrindo.


End file.
